


Day 10

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Ghost Sex, Kinktober, Oral Sex, Telepathic Bond, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Lydia is woken by a ghost of her past - one intent on giving her a good time.





	Day 10

It’s Allison that wakes Lydia up.

It’s not a memory or a nightmare that jolts her from her rest. It’s _really_ Allison, though Lydia can’t see her. But she doesn’t need to; she can feel her breath on her skin, hear her laugh in her ears, smell the scent of her shampoo. Maybe Allison is a ghost – _God_ , she prays, _not that_ – or maybe it’s a banshee thing. Maybe her connection to the other side can bring her back to the first woman she loved, the first _person_ she cared unconditionally for.

Her lips part to speak but she feels the phantom weight of Allison’s finger on them. _Quiet_. She closes her mouth. Maybe it’s not a requirement but she wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize this. She can’t. If this maybe-mirage is all she has left of Allison, Lydia will take it.

Allison’s breath tickles her ear. Lydia can feel the weight of her body on hers even if she can’t see it – can feel every place they touch as she whispers in her ear. “I’m going to take care of you,” she says, “so just relax.”

So Lydia does; she lays back on her bed, her red hair splayed out around her. She feels Allison’s weight disappear from her top half though her fingers quickly make up the difference, sliding under the lacy straps of her night gown, pushing them down her arms. The callouses on her hands feel just right as they smooth over her skin, encircling and cupping her breasts. Her mouth is warm and wet as she attaches herself to one of Lydia’s nipple. Arching her back, the banshee lets out a gasp.

Allison knows her body – knows it like the back of her hand, and _God_ it’s so good to have her again, to have her touch in all the right places, to use the right measure of pressure and pain, pleasure and softness. She worships Lydia’s chest until she’s aching, until she’s balling her hands and the sheets and _begging_ for her to go down, to touch her _there_.

She can’t see it but she knows that Allison smirks.

Lydia’s nightgown is slid up her thighs until it pools around her stomach; her panties move the opposite direction, torturously slow, as Allison reveals her to the cold night air. The chill doesn’t last for long; her breath washes over her skin and she can feel a trail of kisses that start above her groin and go lower. Two fingers spread apart her folds and a last kiss is pressed into her clit. Lydia jerks but she isn’t given a second of pause as her invisible lover gets to it, tonguing patterns into the sensitive nub as she slips a finger inside her.

The tempo of her movements is consistent, her ability to multi-task – to thrust in one finger and add a second, hitting that spot inside her that’s just so right while also lavishing her clit with attention – is award-worthy. Lydia gasps and shakes, feeling herself hurtling towards the edge under Allison’s ministrations. And Allison is _merciless_ about getting her there.

A coil tightens in her stomach, winding and winding until it’s too much – until endorphins explode inside her head, send pleasure racing faster than light through her veins. Lydia screeches when she comes, almost comparable to her banshee scream. Her eyes shut tight and she trembles her way through her orgasm. It’s the best one she’s ever had and it was given to her by a ghost.

Lydia cracks open her eyes. For a split-second, Allison’s dimpled face swims before her vision before disappearing into the darkness of the night. Her weight, her touch, her laugh is gone.

Allison is gone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com).


End file.
